


Заседание Бюджетного комитета

by tsepesh, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Series: Винтовка это праздник [1]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Отчитывается как-то директор Кренник об использовании денег на постройку ЗС...
Series: Винтовка это праздник [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173917
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Заседание Бюджетного комитета

**Author's Note:**

> "Решения об утверждении", которые здесь принимает Бюджетный комитет Сената — это решения класса "Рекомендовать Сенату принять отчёт в такой-то форме/утвердить смету в таком-то объёме"

— Таким образом, ожидаемое увеличение расходов в связи со сменой подрядчика составит... — большинство сенаторов, входивших в Бюджетный комитет, с чистой совестью продолжали спать, слушая краткий ежемесячный отчёт директора Кренника о ходе выполнения проекта «Звёздочка».

Практику ежемесячных отчётов вместо ежеквартальных ввели по инициативе гранд-моффа Таркина, к вящему неудовольствию равно сенаторов и Кренника. Директор каждый отчет начинал со статистики, насколько очередная поездка на Корусант и обратно задержит стройку — не то чтобы даже эту информацию кто-то слушал, — сенаторы роптали на собственное расписание, впрочем, достаточно тихо.

Сам гранд-мофф на эти отчёты не являлся, отдавая предпочтение ежеквартальным.

По мнению той части Бюджетного комитета, которая присутствовала на заседаниях по голо-связи, это делало ежемесячные отчёты неудобоваримо скучными из-за отсутствия малейшей возможности для перепалок между присутствующими. По мнению присутствующего в ложах меньшинства, тратой времени были и те, и другие — «Звёздочку» надлежало завершить так или иначе, и без финансирования это явно не было возможным. Если бы оно ещё не было настолько скучным.

Кренник меж тем завершил очередной пассаж счетоводства и остановился, чтобы дать сенаторам время проголосовать за утверждение проекта сметы на следующий период. Те нажали на кнопки, некоторые — не приходя для этого в сознание. Звукоизоляция нескольких лож скрыла подозрительное звяканье, директор приступил к следующему пункту.

Пункт был предпоследний, касался дополнительных поставок кванадиевой стали, обещал быстро решение — наученные горьким опытом, старожилы гасили любой порыв новичков задавать вопросы вроде «А куда вы дели предыдущие объемы?» — и привёл к некоторому оживлению. Директор приступил к кванадию.

Где-то на уровне перечисления потенциальных поставщиков у Кренника сработал звуковой сигнал на комме. Ближайшие сенаторы недоуменно зашевелились, директор, остановившийся на полуслове, сначала полез за коммом, потом поднял взгляд на председателя комитета. Тот начал было что-то говорить, но просто кивнул, когда Кренник поднес аппарат к уху.

— Господа сенаторы, — после полуминуты молчаливого слушания и нескольких секунд размышления громко сказал директор. — Как сейчас сообщил мой помощник, на здание совершено нападение. В настоящее время охрана Сената и отдельных посетителей обеспечивает безопасность внутренних помещений. Прошу вас сохранять спокойствие и пока оставаться на своих местах, мой отряд сейчас готовит безопасный путь эвакуации.

— В чем дело? — голос председателя сорвался в попытках перекрыть поднявшийся шум. — Что происходит?

— В здание проникла неустановленная группа лиц, охрана сейчас разбирается с ними.

— Они вооружены? Они опасны? Сколько их? Нам надо выбираться отсюда! — донеслось со всех сторон. Секретари и помощники сенаторов в ложах начали спешно собираться, присутствующие же по голосвязи, наоборот, повысили настройки четкости изображения, чтобы не пропустить ничего. Заседание внезапно стало интересным.

Кренник вздохнул, в очередной раз пожалел, что сдал оружие на входе, и попытался подобрать цензурные формулировки на стандарте:

— Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на своих местах и не пытайтесь покинуть зал. Сейчас нам расчищают дорогу к ближайшему выходу, в коридорах может быть небезопасно.

— Так оно и здесь небезопасно! — крикнул кто-то из дальнего сектора.

— Если у вас есть охрана, вы можете пробиваться сами по себе, но у моего отряда для кризисных ситуаций есть приказ стрелять по всем вооружённым лицам, принадлежность которых они не могут установить.

— Что за приказы это такие?! — выкрик потонул в общем гвалте. Кренник подумал, что даже закон о бюджете, который Сенат утверждал в полном составе, принимался с меньшей руганью. В одной из лож помощники баррикадировали вход, в другой явно собирались на выход, но никак не могли решиться, председатель, сидевший к Креннику ближе всех, устало смотрел на происходящее и бесполезно жал на кнопку «К порядку».

После нескольких минут шума двери зала внезапно затрещали. Сначала подозрительные треск был слишком тихим, но постепенно становился все слышнее — а ругань и звуки передвигаемой мебели все тише. «Бесполезно, — успел подумать Кренник, — Только взрывчаткой».

Взрыва не произошло. Вместо этого двери открылись — явно был взломан кодовый замок. В проем вошли трое, по виду — люди, но в странных одеяниях.

— Не двигаться! — рявкнул один из них, потрясая какой-то палкой, очертаниями напоминающей виброкопье.

— Что здесь происходит? — возмущенно спросил председатель. — Кто вы такие и что здесь делаете?

— Все хорошо, папаша, — добродушно ответил второй нападавший. — Мы тут гражданскую позицию пришли высказать.

— Так идите и высказывайте её профильному комитету! — крикнул кто-то из лож.

Прежде чем любой из присутствующих успел сформулировать ответ, в дело вступил третий нападавший, до этого с интересом оглядывавшийся.

— Ненавижу ИСБ, — доверительно сообщил он городу и миру и наставил на Кренника бластер какой-то устаревшей модели.

Прежде чем прозвучал выстрел, тот успел перекатиться в сторону с линии огня. Товарищи нападавшего начали ему что-то говорить, но что именно, Кренник уже не расслышал, уходя от второго выстрела за ближайший стол. Проклиная правило о сдаче оружия, он пытался найти в карманах что-нибудь полезное — хотя бы небольшой набор инструментов, который всегда таскал с собой. Плоский футляр попался под руку и открылся прямо в кармане как раз тогда, когда человек с бластером подошел к столу. Кренник сжал в кулаке отвёртку и встал, дёргая на себя правую руку нападавшего вместе с зажатым в ней оружием. Тот выстрелил ещё раз, за спиной Кренника, и вскрикнул, когда ему в бок воткнулась отвёртка.

Человек с палкой и человек с гражданской позицией рванулись к ним. Кренник выдернул отвёртку — из раны полилась кровь, тёмная в безжалостно ярком свете зала, — тело в его руках нелепо дёрнулось от боли и, снова получив отвёрткой, на этот раз в висок, мгновенно напряглось и начало обмякать.

Его подельники были почти рядом, Кренник толкнул умирающего им навстречу и выдернул из его руки бластер. «Палконосец» поймал падающее тело, но не удержался и начала заваливаться вместе с ним. У «гражданской позиции» обнаружился бластер, он наставил его дуло на директора и получил заряд в грудь. Пахнуло палёным, человек упал рядом со своим товарищем с палкой.

Тот наконец смог вылезти из-под упавшего на него тела, перехватил палку поудобнее — у неё всё же было остриё, как у архаичных копий, — и замахнулся.

Кренник попытался выстрелить, но батарея бластера ограничилась скорбным звуком низкого заряда. Первый удар копья он смог блокировать теперь уже ни на что не годным огнестрельным оружием, а второго не последовало — раздался звук выстрела из DLT-19D, который он узнал бы и посреди поля боя, лицо человека с копьем раскрылось красивым красным цветком, и он начал падать. Взгляду Кренника предстала развороченная рана на задней части его головы — входное отверстие, не оставившее человеку затылка так же, как выходное не оставило лица.

Штурмовик смерти из отряда охраны опустил винтовку. Кренник с неудовольствием оглядел китель, покрытый пятнами крови и пыли. В зале появились ещё двое и Птерро, напяливший поверх формы облегчённый бронежилет.

— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, сэр, — энергично сказал он, — Мы практически готовы к эвакуации, никак не могли подогнать транспорт, потому что эти идиоты перекрыли все воздушные подходы к зданию.

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Около пятнадцати минут, сэр.

— Очень хорошо, — выдохнул Кренник и повернулся к застывшим на месте сенаторам: — Господа, если вы не возражаете, я бы предпочел за оставшееся время решить вопрос по кванадию и оборудованию для медотсека.

***

— Слышал, у вас была героическая сдача отчета, директор, — выверенно ядовитым тоном сказал Таркин через несколько часов. — Надеюсь, после неё весь бюджет Империи не уйдёт на ваш грандиозный недострой?


End file.
